Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys
by MyPartyPoisonRomance
Summary: My Chemical Romance's Danger Days adapted into story format.
1. Chapter 1: Look Alive, Sunshine

Doctor Death Defying slowly pushed himself and his wheelchair through the door into the small room he used to record his daily resistance radio. He had originally been part of the resistance himself, had fought the wars against BL/ind and had even killed Draculoids and S/C/A/R/E/C/R/OW/S in his time, but the war had soon enough taken away the use of his legs, leaving him only able to contribute to the resistance in the best way he could; the radio. He pushed himself up to the desk and pulled his microphone towards his mouth, then opened with his usual morning greeting, "Look alive, Sunshine!" He didn't usually plan much what he said after that, just let the words flow from his lips. "1-0-9 in the sky but the pigs won't quit, you're here with me, Doctor Death Defying. I'll be your surgeon, your proctor, your helicopter. Bumping out the slaughtermatic sounds to keep you alive. A system failure for the masses, antimatter for the master plan. Louder than God's revolver and twice as shiny. This one's for all you rock and rollers, all you crash queens and motor babies, listen up! The future is bulletproof, the aftermath is secondary, it's time to do it now and do it loud. Killjoys, make some noise!" 


	2. Chapter 2: The Diner

The four Killjoys collapsed into a small booth inside a nearby diner, having only just woken up, but needing to eat as they knew there was a long day ahead of them. They all ordered only a small can each of varying beans, soups and vegetables - the most they could afford. They all dug in greedily, the food may not be the best, nor the most filling, but they were all hungry. After finishing their small meal, they tossed their empty cans into the small bin that sat by the door, and grabbed one full can to give to The Girl, who was waiting with Dr. D and listening to his morning radio show. They trudged slowly through the sand outside, heading back to the small shack they called home, a quiet conversation passing between them. 


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Ready

They got back to the shack and passed through the small room Dr. D was sitting in, recording his usual morning radio. As they went into the other to get ready, The Girl followed, grabbing her radio and taking it with her, to make sure she wouldn't miss out on any of the show. In the other room, Party Poison pulled on his characteristic jacket, the leather fitting snugly atop his shoulders. He bent over, his foot resting on a nearby wooden chair, and laced up his boots tightly, checking they wouldn't come undone. He slid his gun in the holster he had wrapped around his right thigh, and pulled his pale, washed out jeans up - it would be no good if they fell down in the middle of a fight with some S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W/S. Dr. D's voice echoed throughout the room, coming from the radio The Girl clutched in her hands. Fun Ghoul wrapped his scarf around his neck, covering his mouth, both to hide his face and protect it from the sand that would be blown into their faces with even the slightest bit of wind. He slid his green laser gun into the holster he kept hooked over his shoulder and tucked under his armpit, making it easier for him to access it quickly. On the other side of the room, Kobra Kid pulled on his red leather jacket over the thin yellow shirt he was wearing. Then wedged his hands into the leather gloves that were slowly getting smaller. The Girl handed Jet Star his gun, smiling up at him, he smiled back, tucking it into his own holster he also hand under his arm. Just about to leave, they all grabbed their sunglasses, it was a hot and sunny day and if they were going to do what they had planned, they'd need to be able to see. 


	4. Chapter 4: Killjoys, Make Some Noise

The four Killjoys walked out the door, plus their little honorary member, just as Dr. D's voice burst out of the radio, "Killjoys, make some noise!" Poison and Ghoul looked at each other and exchanged a smirk. They both took long steps towards their dusty car sitting outside, Kobra, Jet and The Girl following them. They all get into the car, Poison driving, Kobra in the seat next to him, with Jet and Ghoul in the back, either side of The Girl. Poison starts the engine and they skid out of the parking area, leaving a cloud a dust in their wake. The Killjoys had told The Girl that they were going exploring, on an adventure specifically for her, but they just had to come up with an excuse to hide the truth. BL/ind was catching onto them, and they knew they'd soon find their hideout, so they had to run, and hope that Dr. D and Cherri Cola would be able to hold off the Draculoids and S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W/S long enough for them to escape. 


	5. Chapter 5: Forget Your Worries

About 10 minutes into their ride, Ghoul shouts over the howling wind, "Put on some music! Let's make some noise!" So, Poison reached forward and flicked on the stereo and turned the volume up as loud as it could go. He and Kobra heard the other three cheering and singing along in the back, and they looked at each other and laughed, despite having to run away, they could still have a little fun, and riding at that speed easily helped you forget your worries. A couple of songs later, both Kobra and Poison had joined in the singing, and they all continued like so for several more songs, until Jet leaned forward and pointed out that the gas was rapidly decreasing, and had almost reached the 'empty' sign. Poison turned the car suddenly and pulled into a gas station that they were just passing. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Gas Station

The car slowed to a stop and they all got out, except Poison, slamming the doors behind them. Jet headed over and pulled out the pump to fill up the car, Kobra went over and pulled a magazine from the rack, with "MURDER" written in big red letters across the front, Ghoul also picked out out, instead with "SHINY" written on the front. Kobra stood leaning against the wall of the station, while Ghoul jumped onto the hood of their car and lay across that, flicking through the magazine he had picked out. Once Jet had finished filling the car up, he stuck his head through the passenger window and said to Poison, "Let's take a break, the Dracs are nowhere to be seen." Poison thought about it for a minute, "Sure, but we can't take too long." So he got out the car and went into the shop connected to the station and had a look around, picking up cans of food and other supplies they might need. Back outside, Kobra was helping The Girl break into one of the vending machines, and they stole several batteries and a spare laser gun. Kobra gave the batteries to Ghoul, as he knew how to get the power into the car engine, so it's battery would be recharged. Ghoul started working on the engine with the batteries, and Kobra went to go practice some shooting with the new gun. The Girl went looking round the corner of the station, and began rummaging through the piles of junk that had been piled up against the wall. Soon she found something interesting, a big blue mask, shaped like some kind of animal. She picked it up and excitedly ran to the nearest of the guys, Poison. She handed it to him, "Look what I found!" She said, he took it from her, smiling, and put it on his head. She laughed and pointed it out to Ghoul, who was busy working on the engine, he looked up and saw Poison, he laughed at him gave him a sarcastic wink, then continued on with the engine. Eventually, Ghoul finished, and put everything back then, just as they were all about to get back in the car, they heard a scream come from around the corner. It was The Girl. 


	7. Chapter 7: Dracs

All four of them ran around the corner, and saw a Drac, coming towards The Girl. Poison ran forward and jumped between them and punched it square in the jaw, knocking it backwards. "Come on, if they've found us, we really need to go," he said to the others, and they all went back to the car and started driving straight away. "How did they find us?" The Girl asked no one in particular. "It doesn't matter," Kobra said, turning around to face her, "but we're going to get to kill a bunch of Dracs, think of it like a game." "Okay," she said, giggling, "can I stick my head out the window?" Poison laughed at the sudden change of topic, "sure, go ahead," he said. She crawled across and sat on Jet's lap as she rolled the window down, then stuck her head and both arms out, screaming with joy. Poison put the music back on, blaring it out, and everyone starting singing along again. Once The Girl had her head back inside the car, she started bobbing it to the music, her wild hair bouncing up and down. Jet and Ghoul followed suit and they all laughed and sung together. "Crap," Kobra said after a while, "Dracs are on our tail, and I think Koarse is with them." "No problem," Poison said, putting his foot down hard, making the car go even faster. He signaled to Jet and Ghoul, and they both stood up through the windows and shot at the cars and motorbikes that had started to follow them. A few were shot and they slowed their pace, so Ghoul and Jet got back into the car. 


	8. Chapter 8: The Big Gun

"I think we lost them," Jet said from the back seat, then leaning out the window to make sure what he had said was true. "Not quite," said Kobra, pulling out his gun and shooting at a couple of Dracs that were on foot and coming towards them, hitting them both. They didn't see any more for a while, until the black car that had been following them before pulled in front of them, slowing down to try and get them to stop. Poison pulled out his gun and shot at it until it was knocked off the road, and they continued driving. The Girl climbed up on her seat and turned around, looking out through the back window to check for more Dracs. "I see some!" She said, then reached over the back of the seat and pulled out the 'Big Gun', as she liked to call it, that they kept hidden there. She lifted it up and stood, out of the car and prepared to shoot at the Dracs that were nearby. "Here, let me help," said Ghoul, standing up next to her and helping her position it just right. They shot it, both holding it, and the two Dracs that had been watching them flipped backwards, most likely dead. The Girl looks up at Ghoul, laughing, and they both sit down together back in the car. "We might as well stop," said Jet, "it'll be easier to take them out on foot, rather than them just keep coming after us." "Just wait," said Poison, "we can find a safe place to stop for the night and then sort them out in the morning." 


	9. Chapter 9: Zone 6

An hour or so later, Poison pulls the car onto the side of the road and turns off the engine. "What are you doing? We're right out in the open," said Kobra, looking around them. "Don't worry," said Poison, "if we stop here and camp somewhere completely different, they'll never find us." Everyone silently agreed, and they all got out and grabbed all the supplies they'd need for the night. They were just about to walk away when The Girl called out, "Wait! What about this?" She said, holding up the blue mask she had found earlier, that Poison had thrown into the back seat after trying it on. "Of course, can't forget that can we?" Ghoul said, ruffling The Girl's hair and winking at Poison. Poison laughed and took the mask from her, sliding it onto his head. He lead the way forward, with the others walking a fair distance behind him. They walked like this for hours, until it started to get dark, and they passed a battered metal sign stuck in the sand reading, "DANGER; ZONE 6", they paused uncertainly, but Poison, who was already past the sign, turned around and motioned for them to keep walking. 


	10. Chapter 10: Keep Running and Don't Stop

Soon enough, they found an area good for them to sleep, and by now the sky was pitch black, and by the time they had set up camp, The Girl fell asleep instantly from exhaustion. While she was sleeping, the rest of them built a fire and cooked some of the cans of food in it that they had picked up earlier from the gas station. They all sat down and relaxed, stuffing themselves after a long day, except Poison, who was hard at work trying to contact the others back home, to see if they were all right, or if the Dracs had got them. "Just relax, I'm sure they're fine," Jet said, in an effort to comfort Poison, but he wouldn't listen, instead, he just kept fiddling with the radio, hoping to hear their voices. "Ew, what the hell is that!" Ghoul exclaimed, pulling a squirming bug out of his can of food, "how the hell did that get in there?" he said, flicking it so it landed close to the fire. They sat like that for a while, talking and eating, Poison trying to contact the others until he eventually gave up. They took it in shifts to keep watch and sleep, until Kobra noticed something in the shadows while he was on watch. He woke the other and pointed it out to them, and Poison lit a flare to try see what it was. He stepped closer until the light hit the shadow, revealing it was a Drac heading towards them. They shot it and killed it, and were about to sit down again, but then they noticed more, all coming towards them. The sun had started to rise, so they thought it was OK to wake The Girl. So, Poison went over to her and gently shook her awake. "Listen," he said, "the Dracs have found us, we can hold them off but you've got to run, just keeping running and don't stop, no matter what? Okay?" She nodded, fear in her eyes, and got up and started running, looking back with every other step to see if anyone was following her. 


	11. Chapter 11: We're Not Afraid of You

The Killjoys killed most of the Dracs, then followed in the direction The Girl had went, hoping to find her before and Dracs did, or even worse, Koarse. They soon spotted her a small distance away, with Dracs enclosing all around her. One was right behind her, and had bent down right next to her ear, but got no further as Jet had pulled out his gun and shot it in the chest, knocking it back and killing it. "RUN!" he yelled at her, as the other guys started shooting at the rest of the Dracs, and so she did. The Girl kept running and running, until she tripped over a large tree root and fell flat on her face. She turned herself over, and saw a Drac standing over her, laughing. She was about to scream, to call for help, until she saw a yellow gun pointed at the back of the Dracs head, it collapsed on the floor, dead; Poison had killed it. He helped her up and they walked back to where the others were standing. "We've got a slight problem..." said Ghoul, pointing over to where Koarse was standing with three Dracs by his side. The Killjoys walked over and stood facing them, leaving The Girl safe behind them. "We're not afraid of you, you know," said Poison. "You should be," Koarse said, before pulling put a gun and shooting the Killjoys down one by one, not enough to kill them, but enough so they were unconscious on the ground. 


	12. Chapter 12: Keep Running

Poison woke up to dust clouds billowing around him, and noticed that his fellow Killjoys were not yet conscious after being shot, he tried to move, but his limbs felt too heavy, and pain coursed throughout them. He looked up and saw Koarse standing above him, The Girl behind him being held back by a Drac, though she was struggling and trying to escape as best she could. The last thing Poison heard before slipping back into unconsciousness was Koarse's rough voice saying, "Keep running." 


	13. Chapter 13: Battery City

The Killjoys had spent the last 24 hours planning and breaking into Battery City's borders, and now they were in the car driving through a tunnel to the entrance of the BL/ind headquarters, where they knew they'd be keeping The Girl. They approached the gates, and saw that there was a Drac there on guard, along with a normal BL/ind worker. Poison wore a look of determination on his face, he could get past them easily. They both jumped out and started shooting at the car, but Poison ignored them and just kept driving, going into them and the barrier, but passing through fairly easily. They pulled up in front of the towering glass building, and all got out of the car, and started walking towards the entrance of the building, ignoring the fact that they knew that BL/ind would already know they were here, and be able to see them. They just hoped The Girl could too. 


	14. Chapter 14: The Girl

They walked with determination across the bridge leading to the doors, through the wind and the rain, only focused on rescuing The Girl. They got closer to the entrance, and the workers on guard outside starting shooting at them, but the Killjoys shot them all down easily, and walked right into the building, unharmed. They got themselves to the floor they knew she'd be on, killing anyone that came in their way. The stepped round the corner and saw her. Sitting cross-legged on the floor, smiling hopefully up at them. All four of them shot at everyone else in the room, until they were either dead or had ran away. Once the room was empty of all except them and The Girl, Poison kneeled down and hugged her, closing his eyes and feeling the relief of her being here and safe. He then realised they still had to make their way out of the building safely, so he whispered a few comforting words to her, and they were on their way again. They managed to find their way back to the lobby without encountering anymore Dracs or workers even, and they started to get hopeful, until they turned around and saw that Koarse was right behind them, along with a load of Dracs. 


	15. Chapter 15: Koarse

The room soon became full of shooting and yelling, The Girl stood in the middle of it all, covering her ears from the sound. The Killjoys were winning, they had killed over half of the Dracs, but then more kept coming and coming. Ghoul hid around a corner, and jumped round, managing to get an advantage long enough to kill a handful of Dracs all in one, Jet was standing by the door, killing anyone he had a chance to, Kobra stood near The Girl, making sure no Dracs got anywhere near her, and Poison was the other side of the room, and had pulled off one of the Dracs masks. He started at it in shock and took a minute to stop and catch his breath. He took in the scene around him, everyone was running and fighting, he thought they could win this, if they tried hard enough, they would be able to win. But stopping for breath had been a mistake, while he wasn't looking Koarse had got too close to Poison and managed to attack him, and pin him to a wall. Koarse held his gun against Poison's chin, preparing to shoot. Poison stared him down, he knew this was it, there was no way out of this; he would die. He just prayed that The Girl would live, and that Jet and Ghoul would be able to fight their way out of it, and especially Kobra, his younger brother, he couldn't bear for him to die. 


	16. Chapter 16: Poison and Kobra

Kobra had spotted Poison on the other side of the room, pinned against the wall by Koarse, and he realised that Poison had no way out of this - not without dying - unless he had his help. He ran towards him, shooting as many Dracs as he could as he got closer. Poison felt helpless, he couldn't do a thing. He saw that Kobra had spotted him, and was running over here to try and save him, but it was too late, he felt the heat in the gun underneath his gun, and heard the click of the trigger and Koarse gave him one final smile. He felt his body go limp, and collapsed to the ground, he barely had any life in him, but just enough to see Kobra's next actions. Kobra yelled, seeing his brother collapse onto the floor made his heart plunge, he shot at Koarse as much as he possibly could; if he couldn't save his brother, he could at least kill the person who killed him. Poison felt heavy, his few breaths taking too much energy and he could feel himself slipping away, the edges of his vision blurring and going dark. The last thing he saw was Kobra running towards him, shooting at Koarse, but then the shots stopped. A Drac had snuck up on the side of Kobra and shot him in the shoulder, knocking him backwards. Poson watched his body collapsed to the floor, and his final thought, before he slipped away, was; my brother is dead. And then he was gone. 


	17. Chapter 17: Ghoul and Jet

Ghoul saw both Poison and Kobra lying dead on the floor, and he felt a pang of emotion, but pushed it down, all that mattered now was saving The Girl. He pulled her forward and lead her, with Jet, to the door. Jet went first, then The Girl. Ghoul shut the door behind them both, shutting himself in. He turned around and shot all the Dracs he could; he would die, but at least he would go down fighting.  
Outside the building, The Girl watched Ghoul collapse and the floor, and saw three of the four Killjoys lying dead. There was only one left now, Jet. He pulled her forward and towards the car, but as they reached it, he was struck in the shoulder, and fell, dead, onto the bonnet.


	18. Chapter 18: The Last Killjoy

The Girl felt tears welling up in her eyes. They were all dead and she had no one, their deaths had been for nothing, she was still trapped at BL/ind. But then, a van pulled up, with Cola and Dr. D inside, they beckoned to her, and she ran to them, jumping inside. The door was pulled shut behind her, and she looked out the window and watched as they all drove away. She saw Jet Star lying dead on the bonnet of the car she had once ridden in. She saw inside the building, Fun Ghoul lying dead just in front of the door. She saw Kobra Kid lying dead in the middle of the floor, his body in a heap. And finally, she saw Party Poison lying dead, slumped against a wall. All the life was gone out of them, they were all dead. The Killjoys were gone. But then, no, she realised. She was the last Killjoy. 


End file.
